1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an exposure head for imaging light beams emitted from light emitting elements by imaging optical systems, a control method of the exposure head and an image forming apparatus using the exposure head.
2. Related Art
Known as such an exposure head is one as that described in JP-A-2-4546 for instance in which a plurality of light emitting elements such as LEDs (light emitting diodes) are arranged on a substrate. Driving of these light emitting elements can be controlled by a circuit which is formed by a thin film transistor which is known as a “TFT (thin film transistors)”. That is, driven by TFT circuits, light emitting elements emit light beams. Light beams emitted from the light emitting elements in this way are imaged by a lens and the surface of a latent image carrier such as a photosensitive member is exposed.